


Our Concept of Love

by Pupsnips



Series: Be My Player Two [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character of Color, Like Real Damn Slow, M/M, Slow To Update, Teens on Skates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupsnips/pseuds/Pupsnips
Summary: At the age of sixteen, Yoyo never thought he'd face against an oppressive police force, nor was he expecting to fall in love along the way.





	Our Concept of Love

The metallic screech of grinding metal penetrated through the calm and quiet Saturday morning air of Dogenzaka Hill. Burning red sparks danced off the back of yellow skates as a green

haired boy flipped, skid, and spun his way down the street. This mischievous, rail grinding teen, was none other than Yoyo, a prankster with a tongue made of silver and a toothy grin.

As Yoyo prepared to do a backside one-eighty, suddenly, he felt a hand land on his sleeve. Without warning, he was yanked off the railing, effectively stopping his momentum.

"What's your problem, yo?!" He barked towards whoever disrupted his sick combo.

Agitated, Yoyo whipped around to face his assaulter. As he looked up at the tall broad figure clad in grey coat and fedora, his stomach sank, knowing that this was none other than a Rokkaku police officer. The Rokkaku Police were brutal, ruling the streets with fear and an iron fist, and those who fail to assimilate to their version of a ‘proper society’ are removed without hesitation. And Yoyo, with his eccentric hair and bright skates was a perfect target for their wrath.

"You're comin' with me kid. Can't have Rudies like you roaming the streets however you please." The officer grunted out, staring coldly down at the teen.

Did the officer just say Rudie? As in the delinquents who skate around leaving graffiti on walls, billboards, and even people, to mark their territory? _ He wasn't even part of a gang! _ At least, not yet....

"W-wait! You got the wrong idea yo! I never touched a spray can in my life!" Maybe that was a lie but it was the first thing that came to the teen as the officer roughly dragged him towards his car.

Yoyo’s eyes widened behind his shades as his heart began to pound fiercely. There was no way in hell he was gonna get dragged to the station!

He dug his heels into the ground, twisting his arm around inside his hoodie sleeve until all the officer was holding was the teal fabric. “Hah,” Yoyo snorted as he retracted his now free arm and socked the officer straight in the nose. Yoyo had never punched anyone before, the stinging of his knuckles felt satisfying.

A concoction of colorful swears left the officer’s mouth as he stumbled back and let go of Yoyo in order to nurse his bleeding nose. “You damn punk! You'll pay for this!” He shouted, but his threat fell on deaf ears as the teen had already fled the scene.

* * *

Adrenaline surged throughout Yoyo’s body as he bobbed, weaved and pushed his way through the crowded sidewalks. He dipped into an empty alleyway and leaned against the wall, hunched and gasping for air. "_ Holy shit, dude... _" He chuckled breathlessly. The rush of adrenaline left him feeling cold, yet oddly refreshed.

"Felt good, didn't it?" A feminine voice echoed through the alley.

Yoyo spun so fast, he was pretty sure that he had almost given himself whiplash.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. If Yoyo had to guess, they looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. His eyes landed on the female, the one who called out to him. She wore a mid-thigh, lime green dress with outlines that were a darker green. It had a deep v-cut (which revealed too much cleavage in Yoyo’s opinion) with the characters ‘Gum’ in katakana under it. Her head adorned with a dark teal helmet that allowed a few strawberry blonde curls to peak out, and rollerblades that matched the same dark teal of her helmet.

"You can call me Gum." She said, a crisp ‘pop’ following soon thereafter.

To her right stood a boy with short vibrant red hair, large headphones with spikes coming out of the muffs, and large white oval glasses with lenses that were tinted a light blue. Yoyo thought he looked like some kind of futuristic bug, a cockroach, maybe. Yoyo had to stifle a laugh at the thought. 

"The name's Beat."

Well. That sounded way cooler than what was running through Yoyo’s mind.

_ Bug-Man _.

Pfft.

Still not as hilarious, though.

Yoyo coughed nervously to clear his throat as his eyes, hidden behind his red framed 3D glasses, danced between the two. After a few tense moments of silence, Yoyo grinned, and with shaky confidence, introduced himself.

“The name’s Yoyo. Best skater in all of Benten-Cho, yo! Pretty sure y’all’ve heard about me by now.” His signature toothy grin plastered to his face as he tried to mask his insecurities and impress the two.

Gum hummed in thought, "You're not part of a gang, are you?"

Yoyo shook his head slowly, causing a smile to spread across Gum's face as she skated towards him. "Perfect! We've been looking for new members!"

“Huh?" The word escaped his lips before he even had the chance to process what she said..

If Gum noticed his confusion, she didn't acknowledge it. "You'll be going to Shibuya Terminal for your first assignment. Decorate it. Let everyone know that the newest member of the GGs' is on the loose!" She grinned, "Oh, and Beat's coming with you." The blonde winked and began to skate off. "See you later Rookie! I'll meet you two back at the Garage!"

Oh Jeez. What did he just get himself into?

Yoyo and Beat were left standing there, observing the other in an awkward silence. As Yoyo scanned the other boy up and down, he couldn't help but notice how nicely the teen’s thigh leather pants outlined his lean figure. He also bitterly noted that Beat was a couple of inches taller than him. Yoyo hated how short he was. Puberty was a total waste of his body’s effort to make him taller. It was still one of his biggest insecurities, besides his dance moves..

Suddenly, he heard a dry cough come from the red-head, shattering Yoyo’s train of thoughts.

"We better-"

"Yo, is she your girlfriend?" The question left Yoyo's mouth before he had the chance to stop it. Curse his shitty filter, or lack thereof. Beat paused, raised an eyebrow, then scoffed.

"Gum? Nah, man. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for our _ leader _." He spat out as he rolled his eyes.

Must be a story behind it, Yoyo thought.

"Now let's go, shorty." Beat grinned and took before the younger male could retaliate.

“Hey! I'm not-! Ah screw him.” Yoyo huffed to himself as he skated after Beat. Oh, he’d get back at him, for sure.

At least, he hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting beta readers for anyone interested in this the production of this fanfiction. Feel free to contact me at @pupsnips on Tumblr or Pupsnips#4419 on Discord.
> 
> Special thanks to my current beta reader/editor!


End file.
